


Hold your gun the way you hold my heart

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: An expansion of the gun scene, Charles is a BAMF, Erik Has Feelings, Erik also loves charles, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik loves violence, Erik really likes Charles and a gun, M/M, So..., charles is a lil shady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabbly expansion of the gun scene in First Class</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Charles couldn’t have looked more miserable holding that gun if he had tried. And that was what made Erik drop his toothy grin. Charles shouldn't never look like that. Especially when holding a gun, not with the potential to look so stunning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold your gun the way you hold my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So let's just assume that for some reason Charles can't or won't dip into the kid's head.  
> Just a lil drabble i thought of one night.

‘It’s beautiful’ was Erik’s first and only thought as he watched Charles hold a gun. The careful yet almost relaxed, natural way he stood - the way his arm extended and completely still. His handle on the gun firm yet not restricting or too tight. However at this particular moment Charles wasn’t happy with having to hold the gun, not when Erik had instantly rested it against his forehead, goading him, no Charles was far from happy. His face was devoid of any positive emotion. There was reluctance, faint annoyance, sadness and anxiety. 

The second time Erik got to see Charles hold a gun it was everything Erik had hoped for and more. They had been trying to get some information, and the damn kid wouldn’t spill. Erik had brought a gun as a..safety precaution. He always hoped Charles would take up his offer of “gun?” but he never did. Well, not until now. It had been a long day, in Charles’ defence. a very long, tiring gruelling day that kept dragging. If something could go wrong, it did. So understandably when the kid spat a few choice words and outright refused to cooperate…Charles may have lost his cool. That's not to say he flipped his shit or anything, no not at all. 

“Last chance” Charles warned, still calm and open for peaceful negotiations. “haha, yeah- now fuck off you pricks” the kid had spat. The thrill of defiance running hot under his skin, giving him energy-the damn kid wouldn't sit still, ready for a tussle with the two men at any moment. Charles just sighed as he reached across Erik and pulled out the gun from the inside of the jacket pocket in one fluid motion. Calmly and quickly he flipped the safety off and smoothly flourished his arm and pointed the gun at the kid’s forehead. The slip of frustration on his face when he reached for the gun had all but vanished now. Charles was calm, collected and almost…empty. his eyes were hard and clear. Determined. Erik just stared, not even miffed at having his gun taken from him without so much as a word…to be honest he wasn't bothered about that at all, if anything he was pleased. Erik stretched his ability and silently moved the gun’s interior so everything, bullets and all, were where they should be. He extended his ability, feeling the gun as a whole, as if it were a living organism- to Erik the metal was. He zeroed in on the points of contact between Charles and the gun, felt the contact like it was his own, not the gun’s. He was in heaven. He could see and feel Charles at the same time in such a unique and intimate way. It was near euphoric. The kid froze, all adrenaline seeping away - he audibly swallowed and looked terrified within just a few seconds. Charles had the stance down and now the expression- and he was glorious. Erik simply gaped, if Charles noticed his eyes never leaving him he didn't show it. Tilting his head ever so slightly Charles spoke, “so…about what we want” he began.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
